The Flying Krock
The Flying Krock is Kaptain K. Rool's giant airship, which was first used as an air base for capturing Donkey Kong in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest and Donkey Kong Land 2. In the aforementioned games, it served as the final area/level of the games. As the name points out, it is a giant airship with the shape of a crocodile's face at the front of it. It has several propellers to keep the big ship airborne. Adjacent worlds Backwards: K. Rool's Keep Forwards: Lost World History ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest/ Land 2'' After beating Toxic Tower of K. Rool's Keep, first-timers will think the final showdown is just ahead, as the next level (presumably the boss level, as it is at the top of the castle) is called Stronghold Showdown. Instead, players are treated to finding Donkey Kong tied up at the top instead of a boss. The Kongs celebrate that they've finally located DK (and most fans are relieved to finally see the ape himself, since he's barely in the game at all). Their victory is not long-lasting, as Donkey Kong is soon taken away from them via the Flying Krock. A long ladder drops from the sky, revealing part of the airship and K. Rool himself aboard it. The overworld map of The Flying Krock depicts the massive ship with a rope ladder connecting it to the roof of K. Rool's castle, and in-between these two locations is a large mass of bramble vines emerging from the bottom of the screen. It appears that the middle of the rope ladder has gotten tangled with the vines, likely preventing the airship from leaving the island entirely and thus giving Diddy and Dixie Kong the chance to board it. Unlike the previous game, where the boss battle is the only level in the last area of the game, players will have to face one final level called Screech's Sprint., taking place within the aforementioned bramble maze where the player transforms into Squawks to race Screech. After the considerably hard level, Funky's Flights II and a Kong Kollege will appear, as well as a path to get to the Flying Krock. The final battle is held inside the ship's cockpit. When the player first board The Flying Kroc, the Kongs witnesses Kaptain K. Rool in the process of beating Donkey Kong. This battle is a considerably tough boss battle. In most cases, after several attempts and luck, K. Rool will fall. In battle, he has a blunderbuss gun that shoots barrels and spiked cannonballs. To beat him, Diddy and Dixie must avoid the spiky cannonballs and jump on the barrel mid-flight, and proceed to throw the round cannonball into K. Rool's gun to make his blunderbuss explode in front of him while he is trying to suck in the Kongs. Luckily, losing a Kong early will not mean doom, as K. Rool will do his infamous "playing dead" stunt after a few explosions, and Kongs can grab a Donkey Kong barrel while he's doing so. When K. Rool has taken enough hits, Donkey Kong will suddenly break free of the rope imprisoning him and will do an extremely powerful uppercut attack on the Kaptain, powerful enough to launch the Kaptain through the glass roof and leave him falling down Crocodile Isle to the murky waters of Krem Quay. The Kaptain, however, survives the fall and escapes to the Lost World, the apparent birthplace of the Kremlings. In the Game Boy Advance version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest, nothing has changed about the concept except for Stronghold Showdown, which has an actual boss now and is also very tough. Afterwards, the airship appears, which still has Screech's Sprint and the other respective locations of the Super Nintendo Entertainment System version. Noticeable changes in the overworld map of The Flying Krock is the airship itself being placed straight above K. Rool's castle, therefore preventing the rope ladder from being near the bramble maze's vicinity (though players are still required to enter the vines for Screech's Sprint), as well as the airship having jet turbines instead of helicopter blades. Another change is K. Rool having an actual voice this time around, and more sound effects and other tweaks have been added in the boss level. This world reappears in Donkey Kong Land 2 and hasn't been changed in any way. Gallery The flying krock.png|The overview map of The Flying Krock. FlyingKrockLand2.png|The Flying Krock's overview map in Donkey Kong Land 2. DKC2 GBA - The Flying Krock.PNG|The Flying Krock in the Game Boy Advance version. FlyingKrockbattleCountry2.png|The Flying Krock's battlefield in the Super Nintendo Entertainment System version of Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. FlyingKrockbattleCountry2PAL.png|The Flying Krock's battlefield in the PAL Super Nintendo Entertainment System version of DKC2. FlyingKrockAdvanceCountey2.png|The Flying Krock's battlefield in the Game Boy Advance version of DKC2. The Flying Krock.PNG|The sprite of The Flying Krock in the GBA version of DKC2. Trivia *There are several easter eggs in The Flying Krock: **A giant SNES controller can be seen. depends on nationality **A skull-and-crossbones flag can be seen, except with a Kritter's head instead of the normal pirate skull. **Giant bananas, as seen in Donkey Kong Country after defeating any boss (including K. Rool). **A few oil containers as also seen in'' Donkey Kong Country's Kremkroc Industries, Inc. can be seen in the ship's far left corner. **A black floaty tube used to construct one of ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'s ships, the Hovercraft. This may explain where Baron K. Roolenstein gets one in the 103% ending of that game. *Neither the SNES nor the GBA versions of DKC 2 reveal the source of the bramble vines featured near the Flying Krock, as the airship's overworld map simply depicts the vines emerging from off-screen. Even stranger is the fact that the maps showing the entirety of Crocodile Isle in both SNES and GBA versions do not depict any bramble vines near the top of the island that would explain the elevated bramble vines seen in the following world. The source of the bramble vines that reach the sky is left unknown, though it can be logically assumed that they originate from either Krem Quay's forests or Krazy Kremland's surrounding woods, as they each feature a bramble maze level. *In the beta version the boss battle was held in Stronghold Showdown but was then changed *Oddly, the death tune does not play when Diddy or Dixie loses a life during the final fight. Instead, the music keeps on playing. *A miniature version of this area called the King Kruiser II is ran by King K. Rool and it appears in Donkey Kong 64. *In the PAL version, the battle stage for the Flying Krock varies; there is a bashed open door, the buttons on the SNES controller has varied and the background has slightly changed. de:Fliegendes Krokodil es:Krock Volador pt:Krocodilo Voador Category:Kremling-operated locations Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Worlds Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Worlds